Rainbow Night
Moonglow and her sprite friend Nite Sprite are kidnapped by Murky Dismal, in an attempt to ruin the night for everyone. Synopsis Rainbow Brite and friend Puppy Brite are looking at Moonglow's handiwork, appreciating the beautiful night sky. Unfortunately, Murky and Lurky don't enjoy the gorgeous nights. They prefer everything to be dark and gloomy. They come up with a plan to capture Moonglow and take away her power so that the nights will never be beautiful again. Murky sprays Moonglow with his a gloom cloud and is able to capture her. She turns invisible to try and trick him, but he just sprays her with the cloud again. They didn't take Nite Sprite with them, but he did get shot with the gloom cloud and it rendered him unconscious. Later on that night, Rainbow and the Color Kids begin to notice that the stars aren't coming out. They know something must be wrong, because Moonglow would never let a night slide by without sprinkling the sky with stars. This change has not gone unnoticed on Earth either, Brian looks up at the sky in concern. Rainbow and the Color Kids set out to find Moonglow. They find Nite Sprite and wake him up. He tells them how Murky and Lurky had sprayed her with their gloom cloud and taken her with them with the plan of taking away her power. So Rainbow and Starlite set out to make sure that doesn't happen. They head straight for the Pits. They have to walk down a narrow, winding path in search of their friend. Inside Murky's castle, they had tied Moonglow to a chair and were shining a bright light on her attempting to drain her of her power. The initial light wasn't strong enough, so they put two more powerful lights on her that were extremely bright. The light was so bright that Rainbow and Starlite could see it from far away! They could tell what Murky was up to and they knew they must hurry if they were going to save Moonglow. Murky and Lurky see Rainbow and Starlite coming, so they put Moonglow on a cart and wheel her outside through a tunnel in the back of the castle. They but a gag over Moonglow's mouth so she can't speak. Then they get to work on putting sticks over the entrance to the tunnel in hopes that Rainbow will step on them and fall into the tunnel. Murky and Lurky hide in the bushes as Rainbow and Starlite slowly walk towards Moonglow. Moonglow can't speak to warn Rainbow of the pending danger, but she tells Rainbow by squealing and imploring with her eyes. Rainbow knows something is wrong so she cautiously walks towards Moonglow only walking forward when Moonglow 'tells' her it is safe. From the bushes, Murky sees that Rainbow isn't going to fall in as he'd hoped, so he runs and pushes her into the pit! Luckily, Starlite is there and catches her by the back of her dress. Murky loses his balance in fear and falls into the pit himself. And Lurky, never wanting to leave Murky's side, jumps right in after him. Rainbow frees Moonglow from her imprisonment, and she disappears, going straight to work to make the dull night sky beautiful again. She makes the sky more beautiful than ever before, on Earth...and in Rainbow Land. New Characters * Moonglow * Nite Sprite Trivia * While the characters appeared in previous episodes, this is the first episode to feature Moonglow and Nite Sprite in speaking roles. * With the exception of Moonglow, only three Color Kids are seen in this episode: Tickled Pink, Indigo, and Red Butler. * This episode was originally drafted 11/21/1985 and aired 01/31/1987. Category:Episodes